Unexpected Visitors
by xiongem
Summary: Eren, Levi, and Hanji end up in the world of NCIS. Follow along as Eren and Levi (oh and Hanji as well) must find Eren's father who they suspect knows how to get them all home before the enemy, whoever they may be, gets to him first. Along for the ride as well are the team of NCIS and they don't know they may be in way over their head. M for language and violence. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Visitors: Chapter 1

"Levi hand me that stack of papers down by your feet." Erwin said, glancing up from the paper he was reading.

Levi looked around at his feet where several stacks of papers and hundreds of random papers were scattered and glared at Erwin from his seat across the desk and remarked, "There's a lot of fucking papers down here, Erwin. You're gonna need to be more specific than that."

A sigh slipped past Erwin's lips as he gave Levi his full attention, giving him a look that said,_'really... you're gonna be an ass now?'_

"I _meant_... the stack sitting right next to your left foot." Erwin elaborated pointing down at said stack.

"Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place? Quit wasting time and just say what you mean." Levi grumbled, gathering up the stack and placing them on the desk within Erwin's reach.

Erwin repressed a smile. He knew Levi was griping to hide his embarrassment. He was a perfectionist and hated making mistakes even if they weren't serious ones. The badass persona and foul mouth are Levi's way of hiding his imperfections from others. If he seemed like he never made mistakes then most people never acknowledge he'd made one.

A silence descended upon them as they busied themselves with all the paperwork that Erwin had piled up over the past month, putting off doing them until they absolutely _had_ to be done. The silence was a comfortable one. Rare considering Levi was in the room. Sometimes it seemed like Erwin was the only person _ever_ comfortable around Levi, but more likely it was the fact that Levi tries intentionally to scare everyone away and keep them at arms length.

A knock at the door caused them both to look up from their work. "Enter." Erwin called.

"Sorry to disturb you, Commander, but something important has come up. We've just received a report from Hanji-san asking for immediate assistance in bring back a variant she captured."

"Alright," Erwin rose from his seat. "I'll dispatch Levi's squad right away."

Levi rose to his feet as well, grabbing his coat from where it was draped across the back of his chair. "When, where, and how do you want this to go down?" Levi asked getting straight to the point. This wasn't the first time in the last few months he and his squad had been sent out to retrieve titans that Hanji and her newly appointed squad had captured and wanted to bring back to experiment on.

When Erwin had first suggested Hanji be given her own squad instead of dragging random soldiers that almost always included Levi and Eren, Levi had thought it was the worst idea in the world. 'Giving the crazy lady an entire squad to command... _great idea.'_ Now however, he saw the benefits he having Hanji out of his hair and not coming around every day to annoy him. Now really the only time he saw Hanji was when she called on him and his squad to bring back her "test subjects" safe and sound, and even then, she only called upon them when she believed the trip back would be too dangerous to attempt without someone with Levi's skill along to ensure their safety. Now was one of those times.

"You'll head out tomorrow morning. You're headed for..."

"Levi, let's stop for a quick rest. Eren here looks like he's gonna fall off his horse at any min-ugh!" Oluo called up to Levi before biting his tongue, which he did almost every time he opened his mouth while riding. If Eren didn't know the man, he'd think he was hopelessly clumsy, but Eren had seen the man in action and without a doubt that the man was very sure in his movements. At least when he wasn't on a horse.

A sigh slipped past Levi's lips and he turned in his saddle, glaring back at his team and more specifically at Eren and Oluo. Levi noticed that Eren did look extremely weary and strained. His eyes had dark shadows under them and he was swaying in his saddle like Oluo said. "Yeager, what's up? You look like shit." Levi inquired, bringing his horse to a stop and turning it so he was facing his team who had slowed to a stop when he had.

Eren straighten in his saddle. "Nothing, sir. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm fine."

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Petra asked, a worried look coming into her eyes. "Are you still having those nightmares? You told me you weren't having them anymore."

Levi lifted his eyebrow in a ( ) expression. "What nightmares?"

"They're nothing. They're not a problem and with all due respect, sir, they're not really any of your business." Eren said defensively.

Anger shown in Levi's eyes and his brow knitted together. "The hell it's not my business. If you're so tired you can hardly stay on your horse then how the hell can I expect you to be able to fight properly? How can I rely on you when I need you?"

"Please, Levi, don't be upset with Eren." Petra stepped in, trying to pacify Levi's anger. "It's just... Eren's nightmares are... well... they're..." Petra tried to explain but fell short of finding the right words to describe them.

Eren reached over and placed his hand over Petra's stopping her from continuing. "It's okay, Petra. I'll explain." Eren took several deep breathes before he looked Levi straight in the eye. "I've been having nightmares for the past couple of months. I don't have them every night, but regularly enough for Petra to take notice. She came up to me a few weeks ago asking if I was alright and I confided in her about them."

Eren told me that his nightmares are always centered around his father. They change every time but his father's always in it and he's always calling out to Eren telling him-" Petra interjected, trying to help explain.

"'The key, son. The key is key. Always have it. Never let it go. If you do, we're all lost' is what he always tells me. I don't understand what he means. Then after that he's always dragged away be shadowy men and then I wake up." Eren finishes.

"What key?" Oluo asks, trying and falling to seem uninterested.

Eren reach inside his shirt, drawing out the key that constantly hangs around his neck. "I'm assuming he meant this key. He gave this to me that day, five years ago, right before he disappeared and I lost my memory. It opens the door to our basement in Shinganshia, which is why I'm so confused. It's just a key so why is it so special. Why did my dad tell me it's important? What do my dreams mean? These thoughts keep me awake at night even when I don't have the nightmares." Eren realized that he was still staring at the key in his hand. He shook his head in confusion before putting back inside his shirt. He had so many question and very little answers.

"Don't let it bother you too much. I mean, of course that key's important. It came from Dr. Yeager who seems to have a lot of answers to our questions, so it'd make sense that whatever's in your basement would be able to answer our questions as well. I don't really get the dreams but if my dad disappeared mysteriously one night and my memories cut off there, I'd have nightmares about it too. Don't worry so much, kid." Oluo said, bring his horse up next to Eren's, clapping him on the back roughly.

"Since when have you been so deep?" Petra remarked.

"Shut the hell up, Petra." Oluo blushed moving his horse back away from the group and looked the other way, finding the nearest tree suddenly very interesting.

"All of you shut up and let's move out. Eren if you fall asleep and fall off your horse we're leaving you behind. Once we rendezvous with Hanji, we'll take a break. Until then, think about Petra's ass. That should keep you awake." Levi ordered, turning his horse around and urging it into a brisk canter.

Petra blushed deeply and hurried after Levi, yelling after him. Eren too blushed deeply but he refused to say anything, knowing that if he tried to say anything it would end up coming out wrong and then Petra would end up mad at him instead of Levi. He also knew Levi was just joking, or at least he hoped he was joking. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether or not the serious face man was being serious or just pulling his leg. Many times he'd made the mistake of thinking Levi was being serious when he wasn't and had made a fool out of himself or the other way around and he thought Levi was joking when I wasn't and he ended up getting hit.

The ride to the rendezvous point was relatively uneventful. The most exciting thing being Petra smacking Eren upside the head when he'd fallen asleep and was in jeopardy of falling out of his saddle. That drew laughter out his companions and helped make the ride a little less boring as they teased him over it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they finally met up with Hanji and her squad. They were camped out a few miles inside the forest of giant trees. They arrived shortly after midnight so many of the soldiers were asleep. The only ones still awake were the lookouts and Hanji. She was sitting next to the titan they'd captured. It was tethered and nailed to the ground in the usual fashion, but something else drew Eren's attention as the approached. The titan was different than the usual titans they'd run into so far. He couldn't quite put his finger on the difference at first, and then it hit him. The titan's expression. It was different than any expression he'd seen a titan make; happy, sad, confused, angry, even excited, but with all of them there'd been a blankness to them. They lacked true intelligence therefore their expressions didn't hold the true weight of clear emotion behind them. This titan was different in this way. Its expression was clear, holding within it signs of intelligence not seen in its brethren.

"It's smart. It has intelligence, doesn't it, Hanji-san?" Eren whispered, not taking his eyes off the titan.

"That's right Eren. This one's smart. Not smart enough to talk, unless it's holding out on me, but it has a higher intelligence than most titans and that's why I want to take it back. I want to know just how smart this one is." Hanji said. She gave Eren a questioning look. "How did you guess, Eren? Even _I_ didn't see it until it'd killed almost half my men and gave us a good run-around."

Eren finally peeled his eyes away from the titan and looked Hanji in eye. "It's eyes. I can tell by the look in its eyes."

An inquisitive look glimmered in Hanji's eyes and Levi decided it has time to draw her attention away from Eren before she decided she wanted to spend a day or two experimenting on Eren before they left. "Okay, enough of this. We'll rest for a couple hours and then we move out. Got it, Hanji?"

Hanji shot Levi and annoyed look, unhappy that he was giving her an unspoken message that her spending all day questioning Eren wouldn't be an option. "Alright. I'll get my men up and begin preparations to move out." Hanji said coldly before turning away and calling to one of the men on lookout that he was to assist her.

Levi heaved another sigh. Why was it that every time he got anywhere near Hanji she made him feel like he'd aged a decade? "Alright you all, set up your tents and get some sleep."

Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther set out to do as their leader said, leaving Eren and Levi standing next to each other a little ways away from the titan. Levi glanced sideways when he noticed Eren wasn't moving.

Eren shook his head, bring his attention back to the titan and he flinched. The titan was staring right at him. Its eyes shown with an intent that wasn't quite clear to Eren but it sent shivers racing down his spine and made him extremely uneasy. He took a step back and stumbled over something, he wasn't sure what, and landed on his ass.

Levi shot a weary look at the titan, making sure it wasn't going to go anywhere, before crouching down next to Eren. "What's up kid? Don't tell me you're scared of the titan."

Eren gave himself a mental kick at being so weak before he climbed to his feet, Levi rising with him. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just a little freaky."

"Yeah, well, don't let it freak you out too much. We have to take that thing back with us, remember that. Now, go get some sleep. You need it more than all of us." Levi said before turning away and went after Hanji to make plans for how they were going to transport the titan and what formation they should use.

Eren ran his fingers through his hair, gave the titan one last glance, before making his way over to where Petra and the rest were already finishing putting up their tents. He retrieved his gear from his horse and set up his own tent. He clambered inside, laid down his blanket, and laid down on it. He highly doubted he'd manage to get any sleep but he figured he'd try. He _was_ tired, but his mind just kept spinning all the questions be had around and around, making it impossible for him to sleep. He sighed, tossing and turning for a while before his mind finally allowed him to drift into a light sleep.

Several hours passed before Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther rose from their light naps and gathered with Levi and Hanji who were discussing strategies and eating around a fire. Levi and Hanji looked up from their conversation as they approached.

"Where's Eren?" Hanji asked, urging the others to take a seat.

"We let him sleep. I looked in on him when I got up and he was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him just yet." Petra said as she took a seat next to Levi. Oluo took the seat next to her, Gunther sitting next to him. Eld settled against a tree close by.

"Any signs of these nightmares Levi told me about?" Hanji inquired, looking a little too excited.

Petra smiled knowing what Hanji wanted to hear, "No. I don't think He'll have one. He just had one a couple days ago. They normally don't happen more than once a week."

Hanji's smile fell. "Oh. Okay. That's good." Her lips puckered out in a pout.

Levi rolled his eyes silently. "I'll wake him up in a little bit. Now, Hanji, why don't you let them in on the plan for our return home." He said as he rose from his seat.

"Alright. What are you going to do?" Hanji asked.

"To go take a closer look at that titan. Eren's right. It looks smart and a smart titan is an extremely dangerous titan. I don't like it being out of my sight." Levi said over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the titan.

"Please get some rest before we head out, Captain. We don't need _you_ falling asleep in your saddle." Petra called after Levi's retreating figure. She knew he probably wouldn't do as she asked, but she felt it was her duty to at least_ try _to get Levi to take care of himself.

Levi raised his hand over his should as a way of saying he heard her. Petra sighed. "He's not going to rest, is he?" She asked more to herself than to anyone else.

Hanji laughed, "No, Levi doesn't rest on a mission. No matter how long it takes. I asked him why a few years ago and he told me 'I don't like sleeping when the enemy can come and kill my comrades while I'm asleep.'"

Eren's sleep was interrupted by the sounds of screaming and yelling coming from outside his tent. He groaned fearing he was having another nightmare until he picked up on the sound of Levi and Hanji yelling as well. This jerked him fully awake. He scrambled out of his tent and froze. What he saw as he emerged from his tent left him speechless. The titan was loose and was making a break for it, killing anything and anyone in its way.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm currently working on the next chapter so you won't have to wait long for the next one. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to give me constructive criticism. I welcome advice of all kinds, as long as it's nice. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Visitors: Chapter 2

"Yeager! Get your head out of your ass and get after that titan!" Levi yelled before flying off after the titan that was quickly escaping through the woods, leaving Eren kneeling half in, half out of his tent in shock.

"Eren! Quickly! Before it gets too far away!" Hanji raced to Eren's side, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet.

Hanji's word spurred Eren into action. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit hard enough to break skin. The whole time the only thought that ran through his head was that he needed to catch the titan, he needed to catch the titan, he _needed _to catch the titan.

Hanji scrambled back as Eren was surrounded by a violent explosion of smoke and steam. It clouded he vision making it near impossible to see as Eren transformed into a titan. She knew when the transformation was over by sudden shaking of the ground as Eren took off running and the dissipation of the steam as it flowed after Eren.

He weaved between the giant trees, running as fast as he could after the distant thumping he could hear coming from in front of him. The only thought on his mind was catching up to that titan and taking it down. A tiny voice whispered that he had to be careful not to hurt all the little humans flying around everywhere. He heeded that voice only because it would make Levi angry at him if he accidentally stepped on one of the soldiers that were flying close to his feet.

Petra, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, Hanji, and several soldiers that were slow to take off were following close behind Eren. Gunther was flying the highest so he was first to notice they were getting closer to a large patch of light that signaled they were nearing some kind of opening in the trees.

Bright light assaulted Eren's eyes as he exited the forest and entered a large clearing. There he saw Levi and three other soldiers fighting the titan. Its Achilles tendon had been cut by, Eren assumed, Levi, making it impossible for it to run. Eren charged across the clearing just as the titan swung out, crushing one of the soldiers against a tree, leaving a bloody smudge behind. He shouldered the titan against another tree before it could swing at Levi and the other two soldiers.

They crashed into the tree, toppling it over with a snap. With a smash they landed on the ground, Eren on top of the titan. He swung out at its head, aiming to incapacitate it but missed and his hand hit the ground, causing huge clumps of dirt and debris to fly everywhere and a large amount of skin to peel off of Eren's knuckles, leaving the bones and tendons exposed. It immediately began to smoke as Eren's body worked to repair the damage.

The titan swung up hitting Eren square in the jaw causing him to fly backwards. Eren landed a few yards away sprawled out on his stomach. His jaw was steaming as well now and he could feel his jaw bone reknitting back together and the skin reform around it. Eren rolled onto his back, quickly climbing to his feet as the titan came at him again. This time it was holding the fallen tree they'd knocked over. The titan swung the tree at Eren's neck but he ducked out of the way before it connected which caused the titan to continue to spin around due to momentum.

That small window of opportunity was all Eren needed. He kicked the titan in the back of the knee and swung again at the titan's head. This time the blow landed. The titan hit the ground with a bone jarring thud and didn't move.

"All soldiers who are still able to move get the spikes and ropes! We don't have long before that titan's up and moving again!" Hanji ordered as she landed next to the unconscious titan.

"Hanji-san you shouldn't stand so close to that titan. As you said, we don't know when it might move again." One of the soldiers said as he hurried to tie down the titan's right wrist.

"I'm not going to leave its side until we have him safely back at H.Q." Hanji said, crossing her arms in stubborn defiance.

"Well then, hurry up the hell up and get that thing secure!" Levi yelled as he headed over to where Eren knelling.

Eren had fallen to his knees once he'd ascertained that the titan wasn't a threat anymore and he'd completed his mission. Steam was slowly rolling off of him in waves. Levi climbed up to Eren's neck and stabbed one of his swords in deep enough to cut through the skin but he was careful not to penetrate too deep and hit Eren. He slashed sideways cutting away flesh to reveal the unconscious Eren inside.

Most of Eren's arms and legs were still fused with his titan body, but Levi could see that it was slowly separating from Eren and in a minute it would totally release him. Levi grabbed Eren's shoulders and pulled. There was the sound of tearing and Eren was jerked loose.

"How is he, Levi?" Hanji called as she plunged a stake through the titan's hand, nailing it to the ground.

"The usual. High fever, unconscious, strange pattern around his eyes. He'll be just fine." Levi answered back. He adjusted his hold on Eren so he could rap his arm around his waist and grab a strap around his waist. When he was certain he had a good hold of Eren and he wasn't going to drop him he shot out one of his grappling hooks, shooting it into Eren's dissipating shoulder. He jumped and shimmied down to the ground and lowered down Eren to the ground.

"Levi, I'm pretty sure we've got this covered, why don't you take Eren back to camp." Hanji said as she gave a few of the soldiers near her some orders.

Levi nodded, hefted Eren up onto his back, and started walking back towards the camp, grumbling something about why _he_ was the one that had to take care of the brat. They'd covered quite a lot of distance in pursuit of the titan which meant it'd be a long walk back. Eren wasn't terribly heavy and Levi wondered if the brat was eating properly. This kid of the key to humanities survival but he was _so_ thin it was kind of hard to imagine that he could become a nine foot titan just by biting his hand.

The ground was relatively smooth and made traveling simple. Levi transitioned from a brisk walk to an easy jog and the distance easily flew by. Half way to camp Levi felt Eren stirring on his back.

"Sleeping beauty awake yet?" He asked.

Eren groaned and Levi took that as a yes. He slowed back to a walk before coming to a complete stop and lowered Eren to the ground. Eren wasn't really ready to stand yet so he let Levi lower his but to the ground and then crossed his legs. His head hurt like he was suffering from the flu and he was _so_ tired it was hard to keep his eyes open but he _had_ to know what happened. The last thing he remembered was Hanji telling him to head after the titan and then the next thing he knew he was waking up on Levi's back.

"What happened? How did the titan get free? What happened after I became a titan? Did we manage to capture it again?" Eren shot out rapid fire question, hardly bothering to breath.

"Hang on a second, brat. One question at a time. Yes, we managed to recapture the titan. The titan was smarter than we thought. It actually figured out how to work loose the ropes binding it to the ground. That's how it got free. And as for what happened while you were a titan, well, you didn't hurt anybody, if that's what you want to know." Levi answered Eren's questions, counting off the questions on his fingers as he answered them.

Eren sighed, infinitely glad that they'd managed to get the titan back and even happier that he hadn't hurt anyone by accident. He attempted to rise to his feet but his legs were still wobbly and he fell back onto his butt. "Looks like I'm not walking for a little longer. You should head back and help, Captain. I'll be fine. I'll head back to camp once my feet will stay under me."

"Not a chance, kid. You're my responsibility so I'm not letting you out of my sight." Levi growled as he sat on the ground in front of Eren and crossed his legs. "We'll both just wait 'till you're legs stop quaking in fear."

"I'm not scared! It's exhaustion!" Eren shot back, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Levi's lips quirked up in a slight smile and Eren realized that Levi was just pulling his leg. Before he could chew him out for doing so his attention was drawn to the forest. There was something there. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was there but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"What's up? You see som-" Levi started to ask.

"Hey, Eren, Levi! There you are. I have a few questions to ask Eren while the experience is still fresh on his mind." Hanji interrupted. She'd headed after them with her gear once she was one-hundred percent sure the titan wasn't going _anywhere_ this time.

Eren hardly noticed her arrival. His attention was completely attuned to the thing in the forest. It was calling to him. He had to go to it. Had to see what it was. He rose to his feet shakily but this time his legs held and he started stumbling towards the thing,

"Oi! Yeager! Where the hell are you going?! The camps back that way!" Levi yelled hurrying to catch up to Eren. Hanji followed close behind. Something wasn't right. There was something about the way Eren was acting that made her worry. He'd never ignore Levi. No matter what, he'd always answer if Levi asked him a question but this time he didn't even seem to hear him.

"Levi, wait. Something's not right with Eren." Hanji said stopping Levi as he reached out to grab Eren's arm and stop him.

"So you just want to let him go when he's not acting right?! Just how stupid are you?!" Levi snapped, jerking away from Hanji and reaching for Eren again. If the kid wasn't acting right, then that was even more of a reason to take him back to camp and wait for him to snap out of it.

Hanji grabbed Levi again, squeezing this time to communicate that she needed him to listen. "Just _wait_, Levi! If there's something out there that can affect Eren in this way then I- no we- need to know what it is. Let's just follow and see what happens. If it gets dangerous you can step in and take Eren back, but who knows when this could happen again, if ever. This may be our only chance." Hanji implored with her eyes, begging Levi to go along with her plan.

Levi sighed and looked at Eren as he stumbled though the forest. It was obvious that he was in some kind of trance and -though he hated to admit it- Hanji was right. This may be their only chance to find out if there was something out in the world that had an effect on titans besides killing them. "Alright. _But_ at the first sign of trouble we're out of here and back at camp or so help me Hanji I'll shove my foot up your ass so far-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Come on. Eren's getting farther away." Hanji interrupted, not really caring what Levi said anymore since he gave his consent.

Hanji jogged off after Eren and Levi followed close on her heels cursing as he did so. They followed Eren for quite a while and it was starting to seem like he was just walking around with no destination. Levi was about ready to tell Hanji that this was a waste of time and that they should just drag Eren back, because there's nothing out here, when Eren abruptly stopped. Hanji and Levi stopped behind him, scanning the forest for signs of life. Other than the sound of birds singing and the skittering of small creatures there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why'd he stop?" Hanji whispered, half afraid that if they made any loud noises it would wake Eren from whatever trance he was on and they'd find out they just walked for several hours all for nothing.

"How the hell should I know? He's the one that stopped and you're the titan expert. You tell me." Levi snapped loudly, apparently not scared of waking Eren.

"Shhhh." Hanji slapped her hand across Levi's mouth. "Do you _want_ to wake Eren up?"

Levi jerked Hanji's hand away from his mouth and gave her a seething glare. "Like I give a damn. We just walked for _hours_. If there's anything out here, it better not try running or I fucking kill it."

Hanji sighed. Sometimes Levi had absolutely no fines. He'd try to solve the problem with violence, assuming everything could be solved with a good punch to the head or kick to the stomach. This time though, Hanji got the distinct impression that whatever was affecting Eren wasn't something that could be handled with violence.

"Do you feel that?" Hanji asked as the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end and a cold chill slid down her spine.

"You mean that feeling that something's out there watching us and it's causing the hair all over your body to stand on end?" Levi asked, placing his hand on this sheathed sword, feeling a little better knowing he could pull it out at anytime and then whatever was out there would be done for.

"Yeah, that. What is that? It's strange I wonder where it's coming- AAHHHHHHHH!" Hanji wondered out loud more to herself than Levi when suddenly the ground underneath her feet disappeared and she was falling.

"The HELLLLLLLLLL?!" The sound of Levi screaming next to her reassured her that she wasn't going crazy, but it also scared her because they were really falling and she had no idea where they were falling to.

The world turned black and the only sensation of that of falling, and falling, and falling. On, and on, and on. Never ending...

**Thank you for your patients in waiting for the next chapter. I'll get started on the third chapter shortly and we'll finally get to meet the NCIS cast! Can't wait to write it. Feel free to leave a comment and point out any mistakes I may have made. It'd be a great help. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Visitors: Chapter 3

The thug waved his knife in front of Grisha Yeagar's face and yelled. "Where the hell is it, old man?! Tell me, or I'm gonna kill you!"

The knife flashed threatening in the light coming from the street light at the end of the alley and Grisha swallowed reflexively. It was small and the person wielding it wasn't too bright but being a doctor taught him that even a small knife can do a _lot_ of damage if it hits the right area.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. What is it you want?" Grisha asked calmly, attempting to calm the situation down. He raised his hands, palms out, in a non-threatening gesture.

"Don't play dumb with me! I was told to find you and get the key you have, so hand it over. Or, I can kill you and take it after. It's your choice." The thug growled placing the knife extremely close to Grisha's neck. It pricked his skin, drawing a small rivet of blood.

Grisha shuddered slightly. "Who told you to find me? Why would someone want my key? It's just a key."

"So you do have it! Hand it over!" The thug grabbed Grisha's collar with his other hand, the one not holding the knife. He gave a good shove and Grisha fell back onto his butt. The thug reached into his jacket and pulled out a revolver. He pointed it at Grisha and cocked it. "I won't ask again."

"Okay, okay. Listen to me. I don't have the key. I gave it to my son, Eren, several years ago." Grisha scrambled to keep the situation under control.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that. If you won't hand it over the nice way, we'll just have to do it the hard way." The thug droned out and pointed the gun at the center of Grisha's chest.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger a loud boom resounded from down the alley making both men jerk their heads around in that direction. A huge light flashed in front of their eyes, blinding them both. It lasted only a second and then it was gone, leaving nothing behind but two boys, one lying on the ground on his stomach. The other sitting on top of the one laying on the ground.

"What the hell...?" The thug mumbled, totally dumbstruck.

The feeling of falling abruptly stopped with a bone jarring thud as both Eren and Levi hit the ground. Well, more like Eren hit the ground on his stomach and Levi landed on him. Levi felt the disturbing feeling of Eren's back breaking and Eren cried out in pain before he passed out.

"Shit. Mother fucking son of a-" Levi cursed fluently as he rolled off of Eren. Motion from down the alley caught his eye and he realized they weren't alone. He stared hard and saw two men. One standing over the other holding a gun, the other cowering on the ground in fear.

"Levi?! Eren?!" Grisha yelled as he realized who they were. A spike of icy fear raced down his spine and settled in with the rest of the fear already there when the thought that the thug could hurt either of the boys crossed his mind.

"The hell?! Doctor Grisha Yeagar?! I have a hell of a lot of questions but first I suppose I should knock this idiot out before he hurts somebody." Levi growled as he clamored to his feet and made his way down the alley towards the thug who had swung his gun around and was leveling it shakily at Levi.

"Don't come a-any closer! I mean it! C-come any closer and I-I'll shoot!" The thug threatened but it came out shaky and unsteady.

Levi rolled his eyes and continued moving steadily forward. Some half-assed threats didn't even come close to scaring to him. He faced giant, man-eating, humanoid, creatures for a living. Some stupid human with a _gun_ didn't even register at the bottom of Levi's danger meter.

"Stop! I'll shoot!" The thug yelled again, his voice shooting up an octave with fear. He didn't know who the hell the kid was that was stalking towards him looking like he _really_ wanted to kill somebody, but he knew that the kid was dangerous and he didn't want him coming any closer.

"Then shoot." Levi calmly said as he charged the thug, ducking to the side at the last minute as he heard the gun go off. He didn't quite move fast enough, though, and the bullet grazed his left calf. It wasn't fatal by any means but it hurt and only helped to made Levi angrier as he grabbed the thug and socked him in the mouth.

The thug went down hard and the gun spun out of his grasp. He didn't move after several seconds passed and Levi decided that he would deal with him later. First, he had to check on Eren and figure out where the hell they were, why the hell Eren's dad who'd been missing for five years was here, where ever here was, and a hundred other things. Levi felt like sighing again.

Eren made a small moaning noise from down the alley and it drew Levi from his thoughts. He spun around and then around again as he realized that Doctor Yeager wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Fuck. Where the hell did he run off to?" Levi cursed as he limped back to Eren. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he felt the pain from the wound on his leg. It hurt like hell and made it extremely difficult to walk, but it wasn't the time to be worrying about his pain. They had bigger things to worry about than a little scratch.

Levi crouched down next to Eren and felt for a pulse, letting out a breath as he felt Eren's heart beat beneath his fingers. Even though he knew something like having his back broken wouldn't kill Eren, there were still so many unknowns when it came to the brats titan powers that it still made him nervous when Eren suffered injuries that would kill a normal person.

Another pained moan escaped Eren's lips and his fingers clenched into a fist, which Levi took as a good sign. If he could move his fingers that meant his spine was healing. Levi heaved what felt like the hundredth sigh that day and shifted himself into a more comfortable position, allowing himself a minute to rest against the alley wall. He needed to think about what they were going to do next. They were in unfamiliar territory and they were both injured. Eren would be okay after a while but Levi had no idea how long it would take for him to heal from such an injury. Plus, he himself was injured and, though it had slowed, he was still bleeding.

Levi placed his hand against his wound, hissing as the pressure made his wound sting. It was going to be a problem if he continued to bleed and ended up passing out from blood loss. That would be the last thing they needed and would probably get them killed.

The sound of yelling and many footsteps jerked Levi from his thoughts and he pushed himself to his feet. 'Great... Just what we need. People coming to see what the commotion from earlier was.' Levi growled to himself as he crouched down and picked up Eren, pulling him over his back so Eren's stomach rested against his shoulder. The extra weight caused Levi's injured leg to throb painfully but he pushed through the pain and started trudging forward, away from the voices that were coming closer by the second.

As he was making slow but steady progress down the alley someone grabbed him from behind, jerking him off his feet and causing him to go sprawling onto his back. Eren fell a few feet away on his back and it ripped a scream of pain from his throat as the jarring impact caused excruciating pain to spike throughout his body.

Levi glared up at his attacker, seeing that it was the thug he had rendered unconscious earlier. Apparently he hadn't stayed unconscious for long. Levi mentally kicked himself for making the mistake of not tying the man up while he was still down, because now that mistake could very well cost him and Eren their lives.

"I not gonna let you get away, you fucking brat. Because of you, that old man got away and now I can't take the key to my boss. What are you gonna do to make it up to me, huh?" The thug spat at Levi as he ground his boot into Levi's face.

Levi felt his anger spike and he grabbed the thug's leg and slammed his fist into the back of his knee causing his leg to give. The thug grunted in pain and collapsed back, falling onto his butt. Levi rolled onto his feet and quickly climbed to his feet before the thug had time to do the same. He kicked out with his injured leg and grit his teeth as it connected with the thugs jaw and pain rippled up from his calf.

The thug flew back a few feet, but the kick wasn't enough to knock him unconscious and he clambered quickly to his feet. But, instead of coming back towards his eyes locked onto something over Levi's shoulder and he spun around and ran the other way.

"Hey! Get-" Levi yelled.

"Stop! NCIS! ...Tony get after him!" Someone yelled behind Levi causing him to spin around. There were four people standing several feet behind Levi at the entrance to the alley. One of them took off down the alley after the thug. He hardly paid Levi any mind as he passed him and Levi let him pass. The biggest threat was the other three people, two men and a woman, who were still standing at the entrance to the alley. They had their guns drawn and even though they weren't pointed at him, Levi knew that they were still a threat.

"Hello. We're from NCIS and we need to ask you a few questions. Would you mind coming with us?" One of the men asked. He was older than the other three and was obviously the leader. His voice and stature gave no room for argument, but Levi wasn't in a trusting mood and he was still unsure whether or not these people really meant them no harm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you people. So get lost and leave us alone or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Levi threatened taking a step back and towards Eren who was attempting to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Listen. You're not in any kind of trouble, kid. We just want to ask you a few questions and get that leg of yours treated. We're not going to arrest you or anything." The man said as he holstered his gun and made to move towards Levi.

"Don't come near us. I'll fucking kill you." Levi growled as he took up a defensive stance, really hating that their gear had disappeared when they'd fallen. He would feel a whole lot better if he had his blades in his hands.

"Boss..." The other man warned. He was not as tall as the other man but he was broader and he had a boyish face that made him seem younger that he probably was. When he spoke he drew Levi's attention to the fact that even though the leader had put away his gun the other two had not done the same, which told Levi that they still perceived him to be a threat.

"There's nothing to be scared of. We aren't going to hurt you. Like I said, we only want to ask you a few questions about what happened here and get you and your friend some medical treatment." The older man said as he walking towards Levi. Levi tensed, ready to strike out once the man got within striking distance.

Levi's slight change in stance did not go unnoticed and the man stopped a few feet away, close enough to get a good look at Levi and Levi to do the same, but not close enough to be within range of Levi's fists.

"If you won't come along quietly then I'll have no choice but to arrest you and I'm sure you don't want that, so come answer our questions without putting up a fight." The man said holding his hand out towards Levi in a non-threatening, pacifying manner.

His words, however, did not calm Levi. In fact, they did the exact opposite. At hearing the word "no choice but to arrest" Levi made up his mind. These people were a threat and he wasn't going to let them get anywhere near Eren. Their world would be doomed if he died.

Levi jumped towards the man, swinging his fist towards him as he did so. Just as his fist was about to collide with the man's face he side stepped out of the path of Levi's fist. This caused Levi to keep moving forward, turning as he went. He spun around and he made the mistake of landing with his injured leg. It gave out and Levi fell to one knee, but he was quick to right himself as he saw the man turn towards him.

The man didn't attack. He merely stood there watching as Levi rose to his feet again. As he rose to his feet the world spun slightly and Levi gripped his calf. He felt fresh blood and realized that he must have reopened his wound causing him to start bleeding again. The spinning and sense of vertigo didn't last for long and Levi charged at the man again. He was growing desperate now. He knew that in his condition he wasn't going to be able to run and carry Eren at the same time anymore. Hell, he'd be lucky to make it very far on his own two feet with all the blood he'd lost. If they had any chance of getting away he was going to have to take down all three people before the forth one came back and that was not going to be a simple task.

The man grabbed Levi's arm and spun him around. The sudden movement caused Levi's head to spin again, but he didn't let that stop him. He flung his head back, slamming it into the man's forehead and smiled slightly when he heard the man grunt in surprise and pain. Levi tried to jerk his arms out of the man's grasp but they were like iron and wouldn't let go.

He vaguely heard the voices of the man's companions yelling and the sound of their approach, but he didn't have time to pay attention to the others because the man was attempting to push Levi up against the wall of the alley. Levi struggled and thrashed in the man's gripping, struggling to break free. He knew that once the man had him pinned against the wall it would be all over. He wouldn't be able to get free. The man was bigger than him, like most adversaries where, so Levi had planned to use his speed to his advantage in the fight, but unfortunately, the wound on his leg decreased his speed drastically and made the fight extreme one sided. And unfortunately for him, it was leaning towards the man.

Levi tried one last attempt to break free. He flung both his legs up against the wall and push, hoping to send both of the falling, but again because of his injury, the kick wasn't nearly as powerful as it needed to be and it only made to man take a small step back before he pushed forward again and slammed Levi into the wall.

The air rushed out of Levi's lungs at the impact and he felt his arms being pulled behind his back and restrained as he gasped, trying to breath. Levi heard the sound of metal clicking around his wrist as well as Eren yelling. The man jerked Levi away from the wall once his hands had been cuffed and Levi saw that the other man was back and was also cuffing Eren and trying to pull him to his feet.

Eren rose shakily, his legs weak and not ready to hold his full weight yet so the man had to keep a hold on his arm to keep him from falling back towards the ground. Levi felt a slight bit of warmth in his gut at seeing Eren able to stand already and he knew that he was going to be alright. Well, just as long as these people didn't kill them, that is.

The man that had restrained Levi was yelling to the woman" Zeva, go get Ducky."

"Now then. We need to take you in for questioning, but first I'm gonna have our mortician and doctor take a look at both your injuries." The man said pushing Levi forward towards the entrance to the alley.

Levi attempted to resist at first but the man simply push him forward more harshly which caused his injury to throb with pain. After a few jerks and shoves Levi resigned himself to the fact that it would be smarter to save his energy and wait until they let their guard down to try to escape again.

They exited the alley, turned down another alley a few yards away, and approached a taped off area where there were many more people bustling around, talking, and examining what Levi took to be a crime scene, giving the dead body.

The woman, Zeva, ducked under the bright yellow tape cordoning off the crime scene and approached them with an older looking man in tow. As they got closer the older man's eyes zeroed in on Levi's leg.

"Now what do we have here? That's quite a scratch young man. Let me get a better look at it." The older man said with a strange accent. He crouched down in front of Levi and reached for his leg but Levi kicked out causing the man to jerk his hand back before it was hit. The man holding Levi jerked him to the side until his shoulder collided with the wall and he threatened as he bore down on him, "If you do that again, I might just have to leave that wound unattended and just let you bleed to death. Got it?"

Levi saw Eren's eyes spark in barely contained fury and he took a deep breath. As much as he hated the thought of the enemy treating his wounds, they didn't need to make these people any angrier. The fact that they really were going to treat their wounds meant that they planned to keep them alive for now, but that might change if they became too much of a nuisance to deal with.

"Now, now. Jethro. No harm done. Now don't add more to my job than there already is. The boy's lost a substantial amount of blood and it's not helping him by being thrown against a wall." The old man with the weird accent said as he approached Levi again.

The leader, Jethro, moved aside and pushed down on Levi's shoulder, telling him to sit. Levi slid down the wall, glad to have to the pressure off his leg and reclined his head back against the wall, giving off an air of calm. The old man took that as a sign that it was safe to get closer and he crouch in front of Levi again and grabbed his leg. He leaned over Levi to get a better look at the wound and then leaned back and removed some items from his medical bag.

"It's a shallow wound. It's already stopped bleeding, but I'll clean and dress it so it hopefully won't get infected. I assume a bullet caused this, young man?" The doctor asked as he rolled up Levi's pant leg.

"Yeah." Was all the reply Levi gave. He didn't want to give these people any information on the off chance they could be working for the same guy that thug was. It was highly doubtful but Levi didn't want to take any chances.

"You're very lucky. A few more inches to the left and it would have hit an artery and you would have bled out in minutes." The doctor said as he unscrewed a bottle and the heavy smell of chemicals filled the air.

Levi tensed, automatically going into high alert. He never liked the smell of chemicals. They were never used very often in their world and most of the time they spelled bad news. The doctor noticed Levi tense up and patted his uninjured leg reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It'll only sting for a second." The doctor said as he poured the chemical onto Levi's wound. Pain flare up fresh from his leg and Levi jerked his leg back, glaring threatening at the doctor.

"Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you." The doctor soothed as he reached for Levi's leg again. Levi reluctantly leg him pull his leg back and the doctor began wrapping it in white bandages. "What's your name young man? My name is Doctor Donald Mallard, but most people call me Ducky for short."

Levi said nothing and he looked over at Eren who had also been seated next to him on the wall. The look clearly said, "Say nothing" and Eren nodded his head in understanding.

The look was not missed by Ducky and he glance quickly at Jethro. "I suppose it's only nature for everyone to introduce themselves first before we go asking your name."

The woman took that as a hint and said, "My name is Zeva David and the man standing next to me is Timothy McGee." She gestured towards the man with the young looking face and he smiled shyly and nodded in greeting. "The idiotic looking one over there is Anthony Dinozzo, most people call him Tony, and our boss's name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Gibbs for short."

"Your turn," Ducky said happily as he finished bandaging Levi's wound and moved over to inspect Eren.

Eren gave Levi one of those looks that said, "it can't hurt to give them our names, can it?" and Levi sighed. "My name is Levi and the brat next to me is Eren Yeager. Happy?"

"What's your last name?" McGee asked.

Levi gave him a hard look before saying, "Don't have one. Just Levi. No last name."

"Come on... you've gotta have a last name. Everyone has one." Tony probed and received a glare for his trouble.

"If I say I ain't got one, then I don't have one. Got it?" Levi growled, his patience growing thin.

"Well then, Eren, you seemed to be just fine. Not sign of broken bones or any major cuts. You're perfectly healthy." Ducky said as he hauled himself to his feet, complaining about how his body was too old to be getting down on the ground.

"Alright, you two. Come with us so you can get some answers to our questions." Gibbs said as he reached for Levi's arm to pull him to his feet. Levi jerked away and tried to rise but his leg felt numb and he ended up falling over onto his side.

"The hell?! What'd you do to my leg, old man?!" Levi snapped.

Ducky smiled deviously and shrugged. "The disinfectant had a numbing agent in it. I didn't think you'd want to be in pain."

"What are you going to do to us once you're got your answers?" Eren asked and everyone's attention swung towards him. He cringed inwardly at having so many eyes staring at him but he didn't let it show on his face as he stared into their eyes.

"What? Do you think we're part of the mafia, asking that? Once you answer our questions we'll call you families and you can go home. Well, you can anyways. I don't know what the boss is gonna do about your friend since he assaulted a cop." Tony said, taken slightly aback by Eren's question.

"Captain..." Eren sighed as he looked at Levi.

"Don't 'captain...' me you shitty brat. What else did you expect me to do? They were a threat. I was just protecting us." Levi growled between his teeth as he struggled to rise back up to his feet. Gibbs made to grab his arm and help him up but Levi glared threatening at him when he did, so Gibbs just shrugged and let Levi do it himself.

"Captain? You're in the military?" Tony asked sounded skeptical.

"I'm a lieutenant in the scouting legion and Levi is a Captain in the same legion." Eren stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone merely stared at him like he was stupid and McGee asked, "What branch of the military? Navy, marines, army, air force?"

This time it was Eren's turn to stare at him like he was stupid. "What are navy and army and those other ones you mentioned. We just have the military police, garrison, and scouting-" Eren said.

"Yeager shut the fuck up! Don't tell them how our forces are set up! Are you fucking stupid?!" Levi snapped at Eren.

Eren drew back, looking like a hurt puppy. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Levi sighed _again_. 'Damn, if I keep doing that I'm going to start getting grey hair prematurely.' Levi complained to himself. He shot Eren a meaningful look telling him to keep his trap shut and then shifted his attention back to his leg. The pain had become significantly lessened and he figured out that his leg could still hold his weight it just felt extremely awkward. Like trying to walk right after you'd just spent an hour sitting on your leg. It was hard, but he could do it.

"Alright. Come this way. We'll take you back to be interrogated and then we'll contact your families. Levi, I won't press charges as long as you answer our questions without giving us a hard time. Do we have a deal?" Gibbs said as he guided them away from the crime scene and towards the street where they'd parked the car.

"Yeah. Deal." Levi mumbled. He wasn't happy about the situation in the slightest, but from what he could tell, these people really didn't mean them any harm. He still kept his guard up, it was hard not to after the life he'd had to live, always hiding and running, but he decided that he would co-operate with them. Maybe they could even help them get home. Wherever home is.

Gibbs seemed happy with Levi's answer and nodded. They lapsed into a tense silence until the exited the alley and Eren and Levi got the first real look at the world they'd been thrown into.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Eren and Levi yelled. They were rendered speechless by the sight they saw.

**Yay! Eren and Levi have made it into our world and I'm sure you're wondering "Where did Hanji go?" Well don't worry I haven't forgotten about her. She'll show up a little later. *Giggles to self* Next chapter we get to see how Eren and Levi will react to our world and all its shiny loudness. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll start on the next chapter shortly.**


End file.
